The invention resides in an arrangement for the control of light emitting diodes (LEDs) which are combined particularly to a display board, including at least one driver, which has outputs for delivering current to the LEDs and a control input by means of which the current delivered to the LEDs is controllable.
Such an arrangement is well known in the state of the art. For supplying current to the LEDs, a power supply is provided, which, for safety reasons, is generally so dimensioned, that, it can supply all LEDs with the required current at the same time. Because of the large number of LEDs present particularly in an indicating board, the power supply has generally a very large maximum output capacity and thereIS fore is quite large. This is disadvantageous on one hand with respect to the space requirements and, on the other hand, also with respect to the manufacturing expenses.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an arrangement as mentioned above in such a way that a power supply with a relatively low power output capacity can be used.